The Alpha's Daughter
by beachchick3
Summary: There stood freiken Jacob Ephraim Black, and he looked more than pissed. He was delirious, his nostrils flaring, his biceps twitching and shuddering, and his toughened dark fingers drumming on a… wait a second… a shotgun? Oh SHIT! Where the HELL DID THAT COME FROM!
1. Leaving the Nest: Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Leaving the Nest**

I always knew that one day I would have to leave the nest.

For three reasons: One, I was _not_ a small town girl, Two, my mom was a _zealous protective mama bear_, and Three, I _loved the sun way too much_ to stay in the rainiest city of the Western Peninsula.

Though I never knew I would be running away with… dare I say it… my _killer_ hot boyfriend. I was not a hormonal lovely dovey girl, just ask my sisters. When I was eight years old, I cut my Barbie's head and used her hair as a shaggy necklace. There was no girly bone in my body.

As I raced away from the only place I knew as home, I really had to pee.

I forgot to go this morning, and my body was used to being on a schedule. I mean I really had to go, but I was just going to have to hold it. Goldie pulled me along and I forgot for the moment.

Anyway… I felt like the stupidest and luckiest person alive. I, Sarah Black could have something _so fine_. I smugly eyed my boyfriend's cute butt. _My Goldie _was one handsome man, and his butt was just adorable. We shut the chipped white doors, as we left the house. We crossed the lawn that I had practiced volleyball on for circular patch of mudproved it. It was a testament to my awesomeness!

We crossed _Marilee Street_, the one I had lived on my entire life. Now, I knew why he liked the unexpected, it made my heart want to run a mile race.

He pulled me to our getaway vehicle, "We did not awaken your parents." He answered after we were behind his car, and out of sight, "I have everything we will need packed in the trunk. I have made the necessary arrangements _ihanakuu_to that I can assure you." I loved when he spoke in his language, it was so darn sexy.

I eyed the engine and gleaming tires with envy, I wanted to work on this car so bad. The speed of the car gave me chills, just like when he first held my hand. After I would tune up the engine, and be impressed by the raw power held within it. I turned to him and decided I could work a little magic on him too, though that would have to wait for later.

His hand came to my cheek, "Hey are fine? I thought you wanted this? Are you having second thoughts, because I can always come back…?" He was so annoyingly understanding sometimes he needed a good bonk on the head.

I shushed him and his silliness; my russet skinned finger contrasting on his alabaster skin of his nose, "Goldie you know I'm always fine, it comes with my amazing genes. You are free to stare as long as you like." I waggled my eyebrows.

He chuckled, "You are so humble, sometimes I forget who I'm talking to," I leaned into his pale white hand enjoying the softness of his touch. I turned my head to kiss the inside of his palm making him shudder, "I trust you, but what if… what if my dad never trusts me again?" I sounded so childlike, that I surprised the both of us.

As he touched my face and a familiar voice said, "It's too late for that. "His frozen face was focused on my house. The voice that had spoken originated from behind me. My back shivered as if a ghost had rushed me with a knife. _Please don't be who I think it is…_

I turned away from him to the yellowing and patched up yard, and finally landed on the giant that stood there. _OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

It would have been so moronically funny if I saw it on a soap opera, but in reality I was scared shitless. I stared into the dark orbs of the man that had loved me for my entire life. _Oh no!_ How could we be so stupid? In a panic I turned to the equally frightened eyes that I was condemned to love from the start. WE ARE SO BUSTED!

Of course he would hear us, supersonic wolf hearing!_ Duh!_

There stood my daddy, the one I had always been his little princess too, and I had broken his heart.

There stood freiken Jacob Ephraim Black, and he looked more than pissed. He was delirious, his nostrils flaring, his biceps twitching and shuddering, and his toughened dark fingers drumming on a… wait a second… a shotgun?

Oh SHIT! Where the HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!

My boyfriend in fear pushed me behind him, and my father clicked off the safety. _Wrong Move_, lover boy!

But I knew daddy would never really hurt him, he had promised. Jacob Black crossed the barrier of the street his eyes furious and gun pointed forward.

Yet again… I had broken one of his rules, so the lines of what was acceptable was blurring. "Daddy," I pleaded with my eyes, _please don't hurt him_. "Daddy Please don't," But my father was not paying attention to me, but on my hand that my boyfriend was holding.

I swear, I tried to tear away in guilt, but I could not, my boyfriend has a strong grip. He tried calming my father.

Mistake Number One, Jacob Black was a man that could not be moved, "YOU just had to stay didn't you? Last time I saw you I told your sorry ass to get out of town. Can't you get a hint the first time bloodsucker?"

It was supposed to be rhetorical, but Goldie is not from this century, _clearly,_ so he didn't follow, "Mr. Black it was in no way to offend you, and Sarah can make her own decisions. She has that much of a right as a legal adult. The reason why I came here is to advocate on her behalf, and we both decided this is what is best for her future. But how can she make those decisions with the threat of a whole pack breathing down her neck."

I winced, because _that pack_ was _my family and friends_. Goldie didn't have to say that, I gave him a dirty look, "You just crossed a line leech. Sorry bloodsucker, this is nothing personal, but I told you not to touch her!"

Daddy raised the gun, shooting at my boyfriend, while I stared in hopelessness. I reached to him, but he was flat on the ground, his beautiful eyes closed, and body sprawled. _What?_

_This couldn't be happening_, "Fuck no," I cursed under my breath. _How could this happen, he was invincible? This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be… could he?_

I did not get the chance to scream bloody murder, when he got up with little ease, and appeared perfectly intact. _Thank Gawd!_

He got to his feet as if the bullet had been nothing, and turned to me in amusement. He was enjoying this. This was one of the scariest moments in my life, and he found it amusing. In his hand was the bullet, and it was imprinted in the middle of his palm. I was dying from fear, and pretty sure I wet my pants.

He was really enjoying this. His eyes glittering with the high he was getting from being shot by the Alpha of La Push.

Goldie saw my astonished face, "Are you trying to catch flies with that mouth, Ace?" That was the last straw. That smug bastard actually chuckled afterward. This is sooooo not funny!

He ruffled his hair holding my hand once more, "_Pyhäkaikkivaltias Jumala_, I always wanted to try that!"_That Fucker, how dare he scare me_? I pulled my arm back, and brought it forward with all I had. That is when I punched him in the cheek, hoping it left a mark.

_Who said that leaving the nest was easy?_

You know what they say; father like daughter, and Sarah Black was definitely daddy's little girl.


	2. The Call

_**Hope you liked the Chapter**_

_**Here is Chapter TWO ENJOY! i own nothing.**_

**Chapter I **

**The Call **

**August 5, 2010**

Renée Dwyer; formerly Renée Swan, hanged up the phone, "Phil, hunny come down here!"

She placed the phone back, curling the coil in her fingers, a small smile growing on her face. "Phil, come down here, something really important happened!" _Where was that man?_ Renee noticed a white hair at the edge of her vision, and remembered her hair appointment the coming weekend. _I hate getting old._

"Mr. Phil Dwyer get down her this instant!"

"I'm right here," Phil appeared at the foot of the stairs, entering the kitchen, "Stop your screaming."

"I would not have to scream- Oh never mind Charlie just called, "Renee grinned like a maniac at her husband. He took a seat at the marble island, "—and your happy about that."

Renee giggled like a child on Christmas, "I am not happy. I'm ecstatic, today is the happiest day of my entire life. I never believed that this day would come. I knew all those summer vacations was the best idea I ever had," Phil let her rant while he started eating the dip left-over from last night's game, "So what I'm getting is Charlie called…. And you're happy. Should I be worried?"He sucked on his finger layered in dip.

She shooed his hands away, and put the dip away from her husband. She came back rubbing her belly, "No silly, it's Bella. Our little Bella is getting married!" Phil chocked.

He coughed, "-w-ha-t are you talking about? Renée did you hear Charlie right, _Bella_ is getting _married_? Are you sure?"

Renée came around the island and enveloped her husband, "My baby's getting married, and I am so happy."

_Bella? Bella is getting married?_ "Are you sure that Charlie said that? That he is allowing her to get married?" Bella was the farthest person to want to be married, or be in any romantic relationships whatsoever. Not after that kid… _what's his name_… fucked her over.

Renée didn't like his tone, "Bella is an adult already Phil, she can do as she pleases. What are you trying to say Phil? I got married at eighteen, and she is turning twenty-two. What I was thinking is it about time she makes her own decisions. Bella was always mature for her age, and I have always respected her decisions. Besides what is so wrong about marrying young? I did it, and you did it!"

"I just think that"— Renée gave him a look, "it is…" Phil had to watch what he said around angry mothers, "It is not bad at all, and we should go up to Forks to congratulate and celebrate with the lucky couple."

Her squeal almost broke his eardrum, and he hugged her lightly trying not to hurt her, "I am so happy you think so Phil. I am so happy, I can't stop smiling"—_I can tell_, _he_ thought, "Phil wait. Don't go, before you leave, feel me, right here." He placed his hands on her abdomen rubbing the maternal curve she had.

He would be lying if Renée's new curves were on his mind more than usual, "I love when you get all kinky like that"—"Shut up Phil! The baby is moving," He shut up, and felt. She was right he was moving, "He is going to be right on time, for Bella's wedding. I just know it. Wouldn't it be so cute if he could carry the rings, and he could wear a little tux? We are going to spoil him so much!" _Not too much_, Phil reminded himself.

Renée looked in a good mood, and Phil took his chance.

He went in for a stolen kiss, "Well the little man is going to look just as handsome as his pops. If you think about it, both of your men would look dashing enough to"— Renée pushed him away when his lips were inches away, "I have to call Martha! She is going to be so jealous when I give her the news. She has three daughters and all unmarried. Wait till she hears about Bella, _she is going to freak_!"

Phil sighed; _go-happy Renée is back_. Phil was a sucker to marry her. He sighed because he would do anything for this woman. _Why?_ As she screamed into the receiver, her face pink with excitement, and green eyes alight with energy and radiance he knew why. He loved her.

Renée had a childlike spirit, and she was happy and carefree person, which went well with his hectic and less carefree lifestyle. She turned to him smiling at him for a moment, and then looked out the window, "You heard me right Martha, Bella is getting married!" She screamed into the receiver, and then started laughing at whatever Martha said. _That was mothers for you._

She could be _so annoying_; he looked at the faint wrinkles around her mouth, but _happily annoying_. He would do anything for her. He sneaked to the refrigerator. Phil pulled out the bowl of ranch dip soundlessly, and a bag of chips. He headed up to his office. He did so in a hurry before Renée turned around to catch him. He bounded up the stairs two at a time, chuckling to himself.

Renée was the love of his life. Phil hoped that Bella's fiancée felt the same way too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(Earlier that Day)**

Charlie Swan was watering his grass. _Why was he watering his grass, when he lived in the rainiest place in the continental US?_ It was just a ruse for Jacob, when Jake had come to speak to Bella after their "_little talk_."

It went something along the lines of,

_"Mr. Swan?"_

Charlie snorted, "Jacob I have known you since you were in diapers, call me Charlie," He shook his head turning on the game.

_"I love Bella," Jacob confessed._

Charlie grew suspicious, "Yes,"— "you have been going steady for the past two years, I would assume you love her," He found the channel. Charlie watched the pitcher throw a decent ball. He groaned because it was Phil's team, and he wanted them all to fall on their faces; _especially the first stop_.

Charlie was entirely transfixed on the game. He was completely unaware of Jacob that was turning black and blue. He turned up the volume when the announcer mentioned Phil, while Jacob let out a startled, _"I love Bells, and I want to ask her to marry me."_

"Okay— that sounds good to me," Charlie muttered looking at the game, and Jacob knew he was going to get nowhere at this rate.

Jacob found the remote; the T.V. paused on command, _"Charlie I want to marry Bella. I love Bells and I want to marry her."_

"…WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_There_ was the reaction he was waiting for. Jacob was happy he had hid Charlie's gun before saying anything.

After some quick explaining, and some father to future son-in-law convincing threats and affirmations about a certain young lady, there was only one thing that could be said.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, "When are you planning on telling Bella?"

Jacob returned the remote control to Charlie, _"I would like to tell her as soon as possible if that is alright? After talking to you I think I am more than ready."_

Charlie turned the T.V. off, "Getting married is a big step are you sure that your ready for that? Married life is not for everyone."

Jacob made a face, "—_what you're saying is you don't want me to marry Bella?" _

"No, of course I want you to marry Bella; it is just… take care of my little girl. She doesn't need someone that is unsure of wanting her." He didn't need to expand on that one, "She deserves someone that is committed to her despite what may happen, and I know you are that man Jacob, so just prove me right." He clapped Jacob on his large shoulder.

Jacob let out a breath, "_I promise Charlie, Bella is my life now."_ Charlie nodded, "That is all I can ask Jacob, we will talk more, but I think you won't understand until you have a girl of your own, and then you will know how hard it is to let go."

Jacob nodded for the hundredth time. He felt like a bobble head.

They sat in silence with the T.V. turned off, Charlie looked at the pensive Jacob, "Well what are you waiting for, are you going to tell her or not?"

"Tell who what?" A feminine voice answered from the door. Jacob and Charlie looked like two surprised little boys.

She put the groceries on the kitchen table, eyeing them both, with her hands on her waist, "Who is waiting to tell who what?"

Charlie got up from his chair looking at Bella with fatherly pride. She was beautiful and smart girl in high school, _but now she was a woman_, and she was less insecure and more knowledgeable after her years at college. She put the milk in the refrigerator, and he grumbled that it would be one less time he would be spoiled with her amazing cooking. But he couldn't be selfish with her. She was starting her life, and he would be a fool to be in the way of stopping that.

_Bells was no longer a little girl. She was a grown woman, and it was time he let her go. _

"Dad? Is everything alright?"

Charlie sighed, "Yeah Bells, Jacob just came over to talk about…"—"fishing."

She didn't look convinced, "Fishing?" Charlie edged to the door giving Jacob his chance, "You and Jake were talking about fishing?" Jacob coughed to hide his laugh. Bella turned on him.

She knew they were lying, she_ was intuitive that one_. _Like her mother_, Charlie thought.

Jake had his hands full now, "I was just telling Jacob about when you go fishing; the most important trick is to pick your fishing spot carefully."

Charlie gave a meaningful look at Jacob, "But once you find the right one, you stick to it no matter what. If the current is pulling too hard, or the weather is getting bad, you stick true because in the end you will get more fish than you would anywhere else. There are always those crazy other fishermen that come to steal your spot but you just bat them off; there was this one time…" Jacob coughed ending his rant. Bella's eyes had already glazed over; she did that whenever he talked about fishing. She didn't have the patience for it_. Like her mother_, Charlie grumbled.

Jacob grew some balls, "Charlie didn't you need to do something?" _Do something?_ Charlie made a face, _oh it was his cover_.

He grabbed his jacket, "That is right; I forgot to…water the grass. I will be right back."

He walked out the door; the last thing he heard was a worried Bella say, "Jake, what did you do to my dad?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That is how Charlie found himself in this predicament. Charlie Swan was watering the grass, until the weather decided to intervene. It rained again, in the middle of summer. _Welcome to Forks_, Charlie chuckled to himself.

Any moment now Jacob would be telling her about their, "little talk." He wanted to hear if he was doing it right, but Bella would be embarrassed and probably run him out. _Probably he could_… he thought otherwise and just sat under the porch waiting until he heard a squeal or something, so he could come in with an excuse. _It sure was taking a while; maybe she needed some help…_

_**No**_, Charlie stopped himself. Charlie was not going to give up his countdown of days with Bella over something as silly as _eavesdropping_.

_Well, what was he going to do?_ The suspense was killing him, so he decided to…_clean the tool shed._ As he raised his hood, and got close to the tool shed, he realized _how bad_ of an idea this really was. He opened the tool shed assessing the damage. There were the usual cobwebs, and little critters, but to his horror he saw a _black shape_ in the corner, and it was not moving…

_Please don't be a dead rat…_

He grabbed a rusty shovel, counted to ten, and probed it, "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ it yelped angrily, and ran past his leg.

He put the shovel back, "Damn sleeping cat," he grumbled. _Ring Ring._ His phone was ringing; he looked at the screen and smiled.

Charlie answered, "Hey Billy, what a pleasant surprise?" _Why did I sound so giddy? _Charlie thought, _did it come out that way?_

Billy gave a laugh, "I _gonna_ take a guess, and say Jake already told you?"

Charlie grinned into the phone, "Yeah he did. They're talking right now, it sure is taking them a while."

Billy was quiet for a moment, "That's funny, Jake just called me, and told me he and Bella are—"

Charlie stopped him. His face grimacing as he looked away from his house, He pleaded, "please just give me a couple minutes of having a daughter that is not ready to get married, and leave me to starve."

Billy scolded him, "She is not Renée Charlie. She is not your wife, cook your own damn food," this is why Billy was his best friend; he gave it to him straight, "You're not the only father that had to watch their daughters leave the home. Stop mopping, and go in there and congratulate them."

Charlie started walking to the front door, "You're right, why are you always right?"

"I'm a spirit warrior. I am always right. Go in there and congratulate them. " Billy hung up.

_Spirit warrior_, Charlie shrugged, and put his phone in his jacket.

He reached the porch until something glossy and dark caught his eye. _Why was his rifle underneath the bushes?_ He reached down, and pulled it to him, glad when he found that it was not wet from the rain. He brushed off the leaves. _That was weird_. _Why would it be outside instead of in the closet…_wait a second.

He knew just a "someone" who would want his rifle out of reach. Jacob Black was not as stupid as he thought. That boy was too smart for his own good, if he had already planned the entire meeting with his future father-in-law.

Charlie knew of just the way to get his payback. He got to the door, and wiped his feet loudly.

The door opened. Bella stood there, and she was glowing with happiness, "We were waiting for you."All thoughts of payback cleared his mind. His daughter's happiness leaked into his own, and he couldn't help the smile that bashfully came to his expression.

Charlie gave a knowing smile, and showed his gun, "Let me put this away. I will be right in."

She gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you daddy, thank you so much," and ran back inside.

Charlie Swan looked over his yard, and at the sky overhead. He watched the clouds part, and he got a glimpse of the sun. What a perfect setting to a good moment. He did not remember being so happy, since… he couldn't remember. But he was happy to have this moment all the same. He put his shoes to the side, stepped onto the warm carpet, and put his gun in the hallway closet.

Before closing the front door, he said a quiet, _thank you_; to the sky, and went to join his daughter, and her fiancée.

A wise man once said, "Sometimes gratitude makes the moment even greater."

Charlie couldn't agree more.

**DON'T Forget to Review!**

***beachchick3***


	3. Little Screamer

**Chapter 2**

**Little Screamer**

** (1 year 8 months later) June 19, 2012**

_She sure is fast, for a pregnant woman_; Phil huffed, while rushing after Renée as she sprinted across the hospital floor.

Phil felt like he was a pack mule, holding all the balloons, flowers, and chocolates, while he ducked past nurses, and patients muttering _sorry's_ and _excuse me's_. Who wanted chocolates after labor? Renée didn't listen. She was ranting again, and craving chocolate more than ever.

Phil wouldn't be surprised if she was buying them for herself, "Excuse me," she asked a busied nurse, "Do you know which room there is an Isabella Swan, I mean _Isabella Black_. She just got out of labor?"

The nurse wiped her washed hands, "You can ask the secretary, I have patients right now, and they need me." The nurse went down the hallway, leaving a flabbergasted Renée, "_Unbelievable_, she just walked away from me. What service is this, where is that damn secretary."

They found the secretary, she gave her sympathies to the nurse's attitude and pointed us in our direction, "_Unbelievable _can you believe that nurse, I am going to be talking to the people in charge after we leave, _belieeeeve mee_, unbelievable Phil, and you just stood there. Why could you not say anything?" Phil was at his wits end, and he vowed never to get Renée pregnant again. She was way moodier now than she was for Conner's pregnancy.

Phil almost dropped the chocolates, "It's a little hard not to say anything when I have been carrying everything, stop bitching, and find the room."

Renée was taken aback, "_What did you say to me?_ Did you just say bitching, to the _**mother**_ of your _**children**_? From the day we came to see Bella you have been so rude to me, sometimes I cannot believe you"— Phil sighed counting to ten, and then looked up to find an amused Charlie. Charlie had just walked out of a room, at the sound of the familiar voices.

Phil took his only chance of escape, "Look it is Charlie. Right there,that must be Bella's room!" Phil walked away from Renée glad to find a distraction, "It is good to see you, and how is the new mother holding up?" If Charlie was amused now he was ecstatic, "Trouble in paradise Phil? Renée looks a little put out over there."

Renée waddled over looking into the room, "Oh, Charlie, how are you doing? Where is Bella?" She entered the room, and Phil followed, glad that Charlie had saved him, and relieved to relieve his aching fingers from holding the balloons.

She pushed the curtain aside, "I am in here mom," Bella said, her voice hoarse.

Charlie watched as mother and daughter were reunited, while Phil put away the congratulation gifts.

Renée swopped down hugging Bella tightly as she could with her own bulging belly, "Congratulations baby girl, where is Jacob?"

Bella prepared bundles of blankets in her arms, "Jake is with the baby, the nurses went to go clean her up, and I told him to follow them wherever they go," Bella made a cradle of the blankets Sue had woven for this special occasion.

The baby would be coming, and that made the mood anxious, and exciting, "So it's a girl, thank goodness I got green balloons, because it is a bi-gender color, and Phil said it was going to be a boy. Pssshhh… I'm surprised that you kept it a surprise for so long," She leaned in brushing her cheek with a wet towel cleaning the sweat from her face, and arms.

Bella looked nervous, "It was Jacob's idea. You know I hate surprises," They were so in tune with each other Charlie couldn't help be a little jealous. But Bella always had a connection with Renèe; it was a mother-daughter thing.

Charlie was smiling at mother and child, while Phil was acting… awkward. It was clear in the way he clumsily gave Bella a one-sided hug, and then stood in the corner not knowing what to do with himself. Renée sole focus was Bella, and she was definitely playing up the mother role, by combing Bella's hair to the side.

Charlie closed the curtain for some privacy, "Renée leave Bella alone, she just had a baby," Bella gave her dad a loving look.

Bella looked tired, but she was always one to be strong despite the situation. Her cheeks were blushed with the passed exertion, but her eyes were twinkling in anticipation. Bella was a fighter, and she kept touching her stomach keeping herself calm. Charlie guessed it was to remind herself that her baby was free, and probably screaming its head off with the nurses, and Jacob. _Poor Jake_ that man looked like the dead.

Charlie mulled at how close Jacob had come to the family. He was practically the son he had always wanted. _Well_ a son with an _enormous_ appetite, _obsession_ with motorcycles, and liking for _Mariah Carey_ songs, but a son all the same.

Renée shooed them away, "Leave us alone for a while. Wait outside until Jacob comes back with the baby."

He could help with that, "Hey Phil, can you go get some coffee, downstairs? Jake needs to get some for the ride home, and maybe you can get some breakfast too, would that be alright?"

Phil practically ran out leaving a silent Charlie at the door of Bella's hospital room. He eavesdropped on the two woman of his heart.

Renée got straight to business, "So how has married life been? I see you lost your tan from Hawaii, and thank you for the pictures they are gorgeous I have one in the kitchen. I didn't know that Jacob's sister lives in Ouhu, and she is so pretty maybe I can introduce her to some of Phil's friends? I am so excited for the baby, she is going to be absolutely gorgeous, she has two very hot parents to thank for that, and an amazingly sexy grandma. Believe me when you start walking around, your chest is going to be like its own continent—"

Charlie could imagine Bella blushing at her mom's intuitiveness, "Mom, chill, please I can't take you like this right now. First it is Oahu, not Ouho, and no she is happily married, and she has two sons James and Ted. Lastly please don't talk to Jacob about those things he is really protective of the baby."

Renée apologized, "Well you can't blame me it seems that I have been pregnant for the past three years. First Conner, and now with Andria she keeps me up all night with her ballet dancing in my tummy, and I have these awful cravings for chocolate.—" Charlie heard the unwarping of a candy bar. _Renée and her sweets_, Charlie remembered.

She mumbled through a full mouth, "I am so hormonal I am eating, crying, or yelling at Phil, or well you know"—

Charlie wanted to puke, and was glad Bella thought the same way, "Gross Mom! Please don't tell me that. You know I don't want to hear about you and Phil ever… you know… _Why are we even talking about it?"_

"Did you know dark chocolate is good for you, and it helps you live longer?"

Bella sighed, "I think I heard it from somewhere."

"Or was it white chocolate. For some reason I cannot remember…"

They both became quiet. He doubted it was because of the chocolate phenomenon, and Charlie edged forward into the room to hear knowing that their conversation was getting to the good part, "I really came to see you and the baby, but _Baby Girl_, tell me seriously are you happy with Jacob. Is he treating you good? I am only saying that because after the honeymoon stage is when you see their real colors. "

Bella did not miss a beat, "_He has his faults mom_, I am not going to lie, but who doesn't. He snores, he doesn't take out the trash, he leaves his dirty laundry everywhere, he leaves grease marks on the sofa, but despite that he loves me. He leaves me flowers every morning; my favorite, _white freesia_, and I have _no idea where_ he keeps them. He comes home every day, and falls in love with my cooking, and always asks for more. I swear he inhales everything I give him, but it makes me feel important to know I am feeding the man that provides for me." Charlie was amazed at how much she had told Renée.

She continued more excited than before, "He is saving money for an edition on our mechanic shop, and he is so motivated sometimes I catch him asleep on the kitchen table just going over the plans." She chuckled, "I love how motivated and passionate he is when he is doing what he loves. He tells me everything, and when I say everything I mean everything. I love how open our relationship is. He _really loves me_, and I love him too, and this baby I think is the best thing that has happened to me, since the day I said _yes to marry him_. Mom are you, _are you crying_?"

Renée blew her nose, "No, I just had an eyelash in my eye. Of course I am crying! Isn't it obvious Jacob is your soul mate. It is like you are destined to be with each other or some weird thing like that. I am so filled with this love right now. I can't wait till the boys come in, because I am so happy I think I will give them all a big kiss!"

They became quite, "Bella don't make that face. I didn't mean Jacob."

"Mom, it's not that. No over there, look it's _that_?"

"What are you—_Ohhh_ I see," more silence, Charlie edged closer behind the curtain.

Renée leaped from the hospital bed, "I cannot believe it. What did I say _Phil,_ about eavesdropping on my conversations?"

The curtain was pulled open, and both women gave surprised gasps at the identity of the eavesdropper.

Renée looked smugly at her ex-husband, "Charlie? _Charlie Swan_, I would have never have guessed it. But then yet again you did want to become a detective in the third grade."

Charlie blushed in embarrassment, "I just came."

Renée looked at him intensely, "Of course you did. That is what they always say."

Bella sighed slumping in her bed, "Sorry to intrude, but someone wants to meet their mommy," the nurse interrupted.

Bella perked up instantly.

That was when a tall lumbering man came in holding a precious infant in his arms. Jake smiled at both Charlie and Renée, but went into the room, his focus solely on Bella. He bended down and placed the curious baby in Bella's outstretched arms, "Be careful Bells," Bella ignored him and nestled the baby in the prepared bundles and in the protection of her womanly form.

Renée and Charlie edged close to the baby. They both watched mother and child. Bella asked for a moments alone with the baby and Jacob. Their smiles quickly turned to frowns, but Renée soon caught on.

Renée mouthed _breastfeeding_, and Bella nodded.

The nurse with great force ushered Charlie with a helping Renée so they could give the new parents some alone time.

Renée pulled Charlie towards the elevators, "Why did we have to leave? I don't get how we cannot stay with them," whined Charlie like the _Charlie_ she knew from third grade.

Renée chuckled at his expression, "Do you remember what I did when the nurses gave me Bella for the first time?" Charlie stared deep in thought, and then blushed in mortification, "That's right, and Bella needs a little alone time. _Cummon Charlie,_ let's go see if we can find, Phil."

As they got in the elevator, Charlie's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Hey Renée guess what?"

"Mhmmm…..." She said.

He leaned into her, "We are grandparents," Charlie muttered as if it was a secret worth keeping.

She gave a small smile, "Yeah, I guess we are."

The elevator music began, "Charlie," she asked. "Yeah?" he said while he was zipping up his jacket.

Renée stood on her toes and, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

The elevator opened and Renée twirled out, "That was the kiss I promised you." She bounced out to the cafeteria so they could go find Phil.

Charlie followed, shaking his head, _that was Renée for you_. But he was immensely glad that the love he had for Renée could have such a beautiful ending. It gave him Bella, and now he was a grandfather to his first granddaughter_. _He saw Renée spot Phil and rush over to his table.

Charlie thought that, _Some loves_, he watched Renée jump into Phil's arms with joy, _never die_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella cherished the small hand that curled around her finger, "She is so small Jake."

Jake was leaning forward in his seat trying not to crush both mother and child with his… hugeness, "The nurses said she is perfectly healthy, and they are going to give us her charts when we come up for a check-up next week. I will make the appointment before we leave."

Bella began to fidget, "Jake can you help me with this I need to feed her," Jake helped pull down her bed gown eyeing his wives robust breasts. Bella smirked confidently at him, "Stop staring Mr. Black," He chuckled, "It's not your fault you're so tempting Mrs. Black." They gave a kiss, but then the baby became impatient. It wailed for the first time, and both parents shushed it with equal fervor. Bella helped her baby to breastfeed, and both parents watched as she suckled right away.

Jake cooed, "She is a fast learner. She is going to be just as smart as her mama," Bella kissed her newborn's head, "She looks just like her daddy, and she is going to be such a daddy's girl I can tell." Jake made a face, "We are not going to spoil her Bells, but she will be the most close-to-spoiled child. I mean who can deny those beautiful eyes, her mama's eyes." They both became silent, and the only sound was the baby suckling away.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Hun," Jacob gently rested his head on his wife's belly looking deeply at his baby's face.

"I know what we should name her," Jake already knew, "You don't have to name her that. You don't always have to do what other people want Bella. Billy just wanted us to know he wants that name for one of his grandkids. I don't know why the old man thinks that. It only brings back bad memories. You can pick any name you want Bells, I told you that."

Bells whispered, "Don't talk so loud. Jake you said you didn't mind. I want her name to mean something, and I knew when I heard it was just perfect for her. I want her to be named after her."

Jake sighed, "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, and kissed her baby's head again inhaling the scent of her child.

Jake looked at his baby, and was astounded that Bella was the mother of his child. That the girl he had crushed on as a boy, woman that he had loved, and wife he had come to respect and cherish, was now mother of his child. She was his past, present, and future and he could be so darn lucky. Bella knew how much this meant to him, even though he was too proud to say so.

Jacob Black smirked down at his baby girl.

He gave her a soft kiss, and began caressing the small black curls on her head, "Welcome to the family baby girl. Welcome Sarah Belle Black."

**AWWWWWWWWW so cute, Review if you liked or have any comments **


	4. Beware the Ace

**Chapter 3**

**Beware the Ace **

The alarm went off, _there's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all over my room; plink flamingos in the pool,_ "FUUUUCCCKKK!" I cussed while probing for that damn radio… _This a hickie or a br_— I successfully turned it off, and rolled over pulling the covers with me. While I was trying to return to my blissful sleep, the door was pulled open.

Someone nudged me, "Sarabelle it's time to go to school," I pulled my covers closer trying to mask her voice with the warm soft protection of my bed. Maybe if I was really quite she wouldn't see me.

The T-Rex was not going anywhere, "Sarah Belle Black get out of bed before I get your father." That woke me up. I threw the covers off, and started searching for clean clothes. I caught her victory smirk as she went to go wake up the rest of the monsters.

My stomach grumbled. While I was fixing my wholesome breakfast of frosted flakes, my younger brother joined me pulling Belgium waffles, eggs, and bacon for himself and everyone else. He was such a suck up.

I checked out his cooking magic as he cooked eggs over easy, "Hey! Free Willy, are you going to make me breakfast?"

His eyes crinkled as he raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, "I will take that as a no. You're such a suck up Free Willy sometimes I can't believe I am related to you."

He began setting the table, and then turned to me signing; _Do you know where dad is_?"

"No mom threatened me with him this morning. I don't know why she does that."

"_Because that is the only way to make you do anything_."

"Hey, mama's boy it's not my fault that she plays dirty."

"_She is your mother, and you should have more patience with her_. _I am going to go check outside for dad, put the waffles in the toaster._ "

I laughed signing back, _"You are so bossy."_ He gave a soundless laugh, and went outside.

That is Free Willy for you. He is not always a suck up, the rest of the time he acts like a bossy mother fucker. I put the waffles in the toaster.

Willy was born mute, and that has made for an interesting life. You would think he would be shy; which he is to a degree, but don't let that fool you he is a genius and prodigy in the making. He may be mute, but he is too smart for his own good, and once he knows you he loves being a show-off. He is in his first year of college, and he is two years younger than me.

I have not even started high school. This is my last year at tribal school, and then I am graduating from eight grade class going to Forks. _Gawd I hate school_, staying in a seat all day makes me want to go crazy. I blame it on my ADD, baby.

I am going there for only one reason. Voleyball. Forks high school is the closest school with at least a decent team. We Quilueites didn't even have a team, which sucks balls.

I finished my cereal and put it in the sink. I heard squeals as the twins sat at the table, "Sarah did you make this?" They were so naïve it was so cute, "Of course my little monsters I live to serve your every needs," They giggled and digged in. I heard the fridge open, "Belly Bean, Don't lie to your sisters it's not nice," Dad reached into the back, and pulled out some food in tin.

I gave my signature smirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about Dad." He went straight to the table, "You girls want some cake?"

The twins ran to him watching him open the pieces of cake, "Dad don't let mom catch you, you know she doesn't want us having sugar for breakfast," Ally said. She sounded so much like mom when she did that. The other little body, Charlie had already licked some of the icing eying her twin sister. She was my _little miny me_, my Charlinator. He gave the girls pieces and patted Ally calming her down, "I won't tell her if you won't."

We laughed and agreed. Charlie took an extra piece, and I showed her I approved by taking another. We digged in and I kept an eye out for mom.

Willy returned pleased to find dad already at the table, "Willy thanks son for the breakfast," He sat down digging into his own cold food. He saw the cake but just ignored it. Sometimes that boy went too far to please people. I swear if the worlds were to go to shit and he would be the calmest person to live, and probably kill himself trying to help every god damned person. It was almost time to leave for our first day of school, and Willy was the only one not going, though he nervous for us.

I caught dad smiling at us, and I gave him a wink, "You're the best dad. This is great!"

"What's great?" I hid my cake, but it was too late. The twins smiled their mouths filled with ice cream frosting, "You want some cake mommy," it was weird when they talked like that. _Did twins have the same brains? How did they know when to say the exact same thing in perfect synchronization?_ Little weirdos.

"Jake! What did I tell you about giving them sugar before twelve?"

He pondered it for a moment, "Always?" We all giggled at his expression. Dad always knew when to push mom's buttons.

Mom but little Hammie in his toddler's seat, "I don't have time for this today. Jake just put away the cake for god's sake. Sometimes it feels like I have five kids instead of four!" We had another row of laughing while Dad mockingly sighed at mom's rebuttal.

Mom put jackets on the twins, and set them off to brush their teeth.

"Hey Ace, you ready for the game," Dad asked.

"Am I?" I swallowed the rest of the cake on my plate as mom took it away for good, "the—other team wahehahnt –ow what h— –it em!" It was difficult to talk with my mouth full, but it was totally worth seeing Willy's disgusted face.

I stuck my frosted and pink hued mouth at him.

"Stop that," mom said.

"Yeah stop that," the twins mimicked.

"OH yeah!" I grabbed both of them tickling them as they tried to get away.

"Make you stop at the grocery store after you drop the kids at school."

"Uh-huh," was dad's response, "and make sure you pick up some more fruit, and some baby food we are running low. Oh and don't forget the milk we go through it so fast," mom pulled out an already empty carton. My bad, I thought. What can I say, _got milk_; yup I'm the milk monsta!

"Sarabelle do you need anything for practice or school. Did you pack everything?"

"Yes, mom, jeezzzz chillax!"

"How about you two?"

"Mom! We're going to be late," Ally whined.

"Alright everyone outside!"

We all huddled out of the house, except for Willy, Mom, and little Hammie. I rubbed my baby brothers plumb checks and he pulled my hair as I tried to get away. He is a little grabby one when it comes to hair.

"Have fun two more weeks and you have winter break!" Like there was not already a countdown of my calendar. Pshshhshhh!

"HEY BLACK WATCH OUT!" I turned around, shielding the twins as the person that yelled from a car drove by, "HEY SARAH!" Before I knew I was hit with mud in the face.

THAT ASSHOLE!

I wiped it off, to catch fucken Uley drive by with a triumphant grin. If it wasn't for the twins I would have broke his window with a rock. There was always school.

"You look funny!" Charlie pointed at my face, "he got you again!" Well at least they were laughing.

"Wait till you see what I'm going to do at school."

"You girls ready?" Dad opened the car door, "What happened to you?"

"Apparently the Universe hates me," Dad shook his head at me, "Adam Uley?"

"Precisely," Charlie and Ally helped me wipe the rest off my face as we got into the car.

I would have my revenge, and Uley would never dare come near me in a ten mile radius again, because today unlike the rest of the other days I had a plan. A plan that might just work.

I drummed my fingers evilly, just another normal morning at the Black house, and the day had not even started.

**REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**


End file.
